dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Price vs James Bond
Captain Price vs James Bond is Peep4Life's twenty-third DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 8! Call of Duty vs James Bond! Two elite British agents meet on the battlefield. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Soap, come in! This is Price. I am in the church tower, any sign of the target?" Price asked, focusing down the scope of his M21 Sniper Rifle. "Nothing yet. Roach and I will sweep the market. Wish us luck! Captain MacTavish out." "Copy." Price stated. He heard someone's footsteps on the floor below. "Gonna need to take him out..." Price thought to himself, creeping down the stairs, taking his M4A1 rifle (complete with grenade launcher) instead. The sound of Russian tongue being interrupted with death filled downstairs. Price entered the main hall of the church, where he came face to face with 007. "Disavowed TF-141 member, Prisoner #627, Captain Price." James said, going through every title of Price. "You have served the SAS well in the past, but your tendency to use the... unorthodox is too risky now." James raised his pistol. "Goodbye, Captain Price." Price rolled out the way and ducked behind a podium. "Bastard..." he grumbled to himself. Here we go! ''' Price opened fire with his rifle, ruining the church benches. Bond rolled to safety and smashed through a window to take the fight to the open. Price reloaded and followed cautiously. Bond stole an AK-47 from a dead Russian and aimed towards the window. Price peaked his head around the corner of the window and quickly hid away from the gunfire. Price made a break for the nearest cover on the outside, ducking behind a gravestone. He then switched to the grenade launcher, firing across the yard at Bond. The spy managed to avoid the explosion and rushed Price before he could reload.Bond and Price locked up in a hand to hand fight. Price grabbed James' throat and slammed his head into the gravestone. He then kneed him in the chest before grabbing his knife and trying to stab the throat of 007. Bond was having none of it and kicked Price in the knee and kicking him in the face to force him to drop his knife. James then picked up Price by the scruff of his neck but the Captain smashed his elbow into the nose of Bond. He then dropped a flashbang, allowing both men to stumble away and retrieve their weapons. Gunfire was exchanged but no one was dealing damage; they were using their cover too well. Price went for a new idea and threw a cooked frag grenade James' way. 007 just got away from the explosion but he was vulnerable to Price's fire! He felt a bullet clip his shoulder and he dropped the AK-47 in agony. He did get behind a wall and grab a Desert Eagle and fired back on Price. Price moved up though and threw another flashbang, stunning Bond but the agent fired several shots to prevent Price capitalizing.As Price closed in, Bond managed to hit the captain on the shoulder, forcing him to drop his assault rifle. Price still managed to pounce Bond and the two scrapped again, hand to hand. Bond managed to wrap his hands around Price's head and locked in a sleeper hold. Price stumbled around, flailing against the walls and gravestones before falling to his knees. Just as unconsciousness seemed undeniable, he stumbled across a familiar weapon: his knife! He grabbed the weapon and placed the blade beneath the fingers of Bond, before slicing them off entirely! James cried out in pain before Price stabbed him in the neck, silencing 007. "James, are you there?" came a voice over James' communication device. Price grabbed it angrily. "Agent down..." he grumbled before shooting it. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights